


Yandere Leo You’ll See Me Again

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Tmnt vampire rp
Relationships: LeoxHannah





	1. Chapter 1

A blue masked turtle who was wearing white gloves, dress shirt, black dress pants, dark blue/gray vest, black dress shoes and his name is Leonardo...Leo for short.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Its ok   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah was walking home from her part time job as a playboy bunny and her high heels echoed on the pavement. She did not know she was being followed as she hummed.

Donnie was now on rooftops at night trying to find his next prey a beautiful girl to drink blood from. Spying from a distance he found her and smirked following silently after her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Noelle tighten her grip on the straps on her purse which made her hands sweating. She kept looking around to see who was following her. She kept walking ignoring the sounds from the alleys. 

Leo noticed a woman walking home from her job. He had an evil-ish smirk waiting for a beautiful girl like her to prey on and drink her blood. He followed her from the rooftops from the distance so, he don't lose her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah started to sense that she was being followed. Panicking she broke out into a run but sadly high heels were not great shoes to run in.

Donnie appeared from behind her making sure she was alone and he grabbed her wrapping his hand around her mouth and dragged her into an alley where he bit her neck and sucked her blood.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo began running to catch up to her so, he doesn't lose her. So, he pick up the speed ahead of her to cut her off.

Noelle put her hands on his hand which is covering her mouth as she whimpered. Her legs were trembling so much. She look at him in the corner of her eyes.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah suddenly pulled out a silver knife and glared at him pointing it directly at him above to kill him. She did not want her blood dranken from.

Donnie continued to suck and drink her blood then he stopped and licked her wound cleaned and then he picked her up carrying her bridal style into his arms back to their lair.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo jumped down in the alley waited for her back is turn to him. He stayed in the shadows for a bit until he saw her back is officially turn to him. He grabbed her hand which is holding a silver knife while his free hand is on her mouth. He pulled her into the alley as he began to lick her neck, then bit the spot and then drink her blood.

Noelle who is still unconscious in his arms. She had two bite marks on her neck. The stench of the sewers were flaring up her nostrils.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sorry wattpad being a dick   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah moaned and mewled against his gloved hand on her mouth and she struggled and she tried to make him let go of her. She started to cry and sob.

Donnie entered his room once he made it to their lair and he laid her down gently and carefully and climbed on top of her stroking her cheek gently and kissed her lips.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo licked the spot to clean up the blood. He tossed the knife to the ground behind the dumpster. He lift her up in a bridal style and carried her to the lair. 

Noelle was still lying on her back with her eyes closed as the part of her hoodie and tank top were up by showing her stomach. Her knees were touching each other as she slowly open her eyes and saw him kissing her. She let out a scream as she back away from him. "Who are you!? Where the hell am I?" She cried while covering her breasts.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Pl-please sir! Please let me go right now! I do not wanna go anywhere with you!" Hannah said as she was about to scream for help. She struggled in his arms.

"I am a vampire of course baby. The names Donnie," Donnie cooed to her as he groped her boobs and he caressed her inner thighs up and down as he growled sexually at her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Noelle closed her eyes as she turn her head towards the wall. She didn't want him to touch her so, she did something that no one would ever do. She pushed him away from him. She put her hands to her chest. 

Leo didn't listen to her as he kept walking towards the lair. He kept his eyes looking straight ahead of them. "The name's Leo. And I am a vampire, baby." He said.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah started to cry and sob in his arms as she trembled and shook absolutely terrified of what he was gonna do to her. She struggled and squirmed in his arms.

Donnie growled and with his vampire strength he pinned her down as he dove his face into her neck and suckled and bit hickeys into her skin.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Noelle tried to push him off her. "G-get off me!" She cried. Her legs were moving around on the bed.

Leo walked into his bedroom as he put her down on his bed and then he locked the door. He walked up to her as he laid down next to her while stroking her cheek and then her lips.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah whimpered and mewled softly as she gazed and looked deeply into his blood red masked eyes. For whatever reason her mind said stop because he body was betraying her and stripping for him. He hypnotized her that son of a-!

Donnie made her look into his eyes to calm her down and he used his hyonotic abilities to make her strip her of her clothes and want him as much as he wanted her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo stood up as he crossed his arms while watching her strip her clothes and his eyes were still blood red. He had a smirk on his face. His dick was getting hard.

Noelle was slowly taking her clothes off and throwing them onto the floor including her boots. She sat there on the bed with her legs making a 'w'. She was leaning against the wall as her arm was crossed her stomach.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
But Hannah was fighting for control of her body back and she would not give in. She stopped stripping all the way and tried to walk out of there and escape.

Donnie smirked and he told her to come over to him as he brought out his dick and told her to suck on it for him. He petted her head his eyes still blood red looking at her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo grabbed her wrist and brought her back to bed. He held her chin and made her look into his blood red eyes by hypnotized her. His free hand unzip his pants and pulled his dick out. 

Noelle began to suck on his dick nonstop and very noisily. As she was sucking on his dick making sucking noises. She put her hands on her lap and then moved them onto his legs.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"N-no! What do you want me for master?" Hannah said. What the hell did I just say?! She said in her mind as she stripped herself butt naked for him.

Donnie groaned and grunted commanding her to go faster as he arched his back and he gripped onto her hair and he smirked.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo told her to come here with the movement of his finger while his eyes were still glowing bloody red. He pet her on the top of her head. His dick is hard and throbbing.

Noelle kept sucking on his dick nonstop while making sucking noises. She kept her hands on his legs. Her mind was telling her to stop but her body is still listening to him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Yes master. Anything for you," Hannah purred and she started to suckle on his dick and rubbed and stroked it with her hands.

Donnie groaned and grunted and pretty soon told her to swallow his cum and to now release his cock from her mouth as he smirked.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo smirked as he let out a small groan. He kept petting her head and then he held her hair in his hand. "That's a good girl. Listen to your master." He said.

Noelle swallowed the cum as she pulled away from his dick. She was undoing his pants and pulled them down to his ankles.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah still continued to deep throat him and she was sucking him off as she then rubbed and stroked his cock some more.

Donnie groaned and he got on his back and he told her to ride him cowgirl style as he slipped his dick into her tight folds and growled.

Leo groaned as he kept smirking at her. "Make your master cum." He said while showing his vampire fang.

Noelle went down on his cock in a cowgirl style as she went up and down, up and down, up and down a couple of times nonstop.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah bit on his cook as she deep throated him one last time and she swallowed down his his juices. She smiled up at him.

Donnie gripped her hips groaning and grunting as he thrusted up into her from time to time as well licking her chest.

Leo told her to stick her ass in the air. He took his pants by pulling them down to his ankles.

Noelle panted while moaning as she cum on his cock. "Faster, master~!" She said.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah did that and she went on all fours and she stuck her ass up in the air and shook it.

Donnie then climaxed into her releasing his seeds into her after thrusting into her for the last time.

Leo kneel behind her as he began to stick his cock inside of her and began to thrust and thrusting. 

Noelle panted while moaning as she collapsed on top of him as his cum was pouring out of her. She closed her eyes.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah fought back finally getting some free will and she bit her arm really hard and that broke her free of his hypnotizing. She moaned though.

Donnie commanded her to go to sleep as he closed his eyes as well and drifted off to sleep as well after wrapping his arms around her.

Leo dug his fingers into her hips as he kept pounding deeper and hard into her nonstop while groaning.

Noelle stayed asleep. She was sleeping very peacefully in his arms.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah screamed out his name but never called him master ever again and she whimpered and grunted gripping his bedsheets.

Leo kept pounding harder and deeper inside of her nonstop. He dug his fingers into her hips until the spots were red and bruised.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah moaned and mewled out his name and she shoved her butt cheeks further into him by accident.

eo kept pounding deeper into her while digging his fingers into her hips until they were bruised.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Good night  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back cannot sleep   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah whimpered and grunted as she orgasmed and climaxedas she panted heavily.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo kept pounding nonstop while digging his fingers as he climaxed a lot in her. He was panting as well.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Leo please enough! Stop now! I broke free from your hypnotizism you bastard!" Hannah said growling at him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo pulled out of her. He growled at her as her chin. “What do you call me?!” He growled.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Nothing you fuckin asshole! It will not ever work ever again now that I injured myself and broke free! Haha! Now let me go!" Hannah screamed.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo’s eyes turn blood red to hypnotize her to sleep. “You will address as your master. And you’re not going anywhere ever again.” He said in a low growl.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
The next morning Hannah opened up her eyes but found she could not move. Her ankles and her wrists were chained to a bed. She started to cry.

Donnie woke up the next morning and he made sure to tied her to his bed and that way she could not escape at all. He smirked darkly.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Noelle's hand moved to rub the sleepiness from her eyes as she heard the chains. She woke up as she kept moving her hand a couple of times. She noticed that she was naked. "What the hell?!" She cried.

Leo smirked darkly as he sat on the chair with his right leg over his left leg while holding a book in his white glove like he was reading.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Why me? Why me Leo?! Answer me!" Hannah said sobbing as she tried to break free by struggling. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Donnie smirked at her as he was gonna make her breakfast. He exited his room and made sure to lock his bedroom door from the outside.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo look from his book as he had a darkly smirk on his face and he closed his book. He walked up to her. "To make you my...queen." He said.

"What the hell!? You get back here right now!?" Noelle cried as she kept tugging on the chains but it was no use. She sat there on the bed as she growled. "Asshole." She said/mumbled underneath her breath.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Huh? Your queen? Wh-what does that e-even mean?!" Hannah said as she glared daggers up at him.

Donnie then came back in no time at all as he was gonna sppon feed her her breakfast. He smiled and told her to open her mouth.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"You'll someday." Leo said as he walked towards the door. He went to make her breakfast. He look at her with a smirk on his face before locking the door from the outside. 

Noelle took a sniff of the food as she lift her hand up and knock the spoon out of his hand. "I'm not hungry." She said as she turn around with her arms crossed.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah just sobbed silently after that.  
"Ar-are you gonna make me have sex with you again? H-how many more times?" She yelled panicking.

Donnie growled and he opened up her mouth as he shoved the food inside and forced her to swallow it all as he glared at her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo came back with a tray of breakfast as he locked the door behind him. "Here's your breakfast." He said.

Noelle knock the food out of his hand once again. "I said, I'm NOT hungry." She said with her arms crossed her chest.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah said she was not hungry either and gave him the cold shoulder and turned away from him.

Donnie sighed.  
"You need to eat in order to live or else you will die," he said bluntly as he stroked her soft smooth cheek.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Noelle moved her head away from his hand and still had her arms crossed. "Don't touch me." She said. She kept looking at the brick wall. "I don't care." She said very coldly.

"Fine. I'll just go back and finish reading my book." Leo said as he put the tray on the bed. He went to his chair to finish reading his book.

It's getting late here. I'm heading to bed and I'll talk to you tomorrow.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok night   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ar-are you gonna keep on having your way with me? Why? For what purpose?" Hannah said asking him.  
"Wait do you wanna get me pregnant with your children? Why not some other girl?" Hannah asked.

Donnie sighed. He growled and he sunk his fangs into her neck. Aside from drinking her blood he was turning her into a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo kept pounding nonstop while digging his fingers as he climaxed a lot in her. He was panting as well.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Leo please enough! Stop now! I broke free from your hypnotizism you bastard!" Hannah said growling at him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo pulled out of her. He growled at her as her chin. “What do you call me?!” He growled.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Nothing you fuckin asshole! It will not ever work ever again now that I injured myself and broke free! Haha! Now let me go!" Hannah screamed.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo’s eyes turn blood red to hypnotize her to sleep. “You will address as your master. And you’re not going anywhere ever again.” He said in a low growl.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
The next morning Hannah opened up her eyes but found she could not move. Her ankles and her wrists were chained to a bed. She started to cry.

Donnie woke up the next morning and he made sure to tied her to his bed and that way she could not escape at all. He smirked darkly.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Noelle's hand moved to rub the sleepiness from her eyes as she heard the chains. She woke up as she kept moving her hand a couple of times. She noticed that she was naked. "What the hell?!" She cried.

Leo smirked darkly as he sat on the chair with his right leg over his left leg while holding a book in his white glove like he was reading.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Why me? Why me Leo?! Answer me!" Hannah said sobbing as she tried to break free by struggling. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Donnie smirked at her as he was gonna make her breakfast. He exited his room and made sure to lock his bedroom door from the outside.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo look from his book as he had a darkly smirk on his face and he closed his book. He walked up to her. "To make you my...queen." He said.

"What the hell!? You get back here right now!?" Noelle cried as she kept tugging on the chains but it was no use. She sat there on the bed as she growled. "Asshole." She said/mumbled underneath her breath.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Huh? Your queen? Wh-what does that e-even mean?!" Hannah said as she glared daggers up at him.

Donnie then came back in no time at all as he was gonna sppon feed her her breakfast. He smiled and told her to open her mouth.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"You'll someday." Leo said as he walked towards the door. He went to make her breakfast. He look at her with a smirk on his face before locking the door from the outside. 

Noelle took a sniff of the food as she lift her hand up and knock the spoon out of his hand. "I'm not hungry." She said as she turn around with her arms crossed.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah just sobbed silently after that.  
"Ar-are you gonna make me have sex with you again? H-how many more times?" She yelled panicking.

Donnie growled and he opened up her mouth as he shoved the food inside and forced her to swallow it all as he glared at her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo came back with a tray of breakfast as he locked the door behind him. "Here's your breakfast." He said.

Noelle knock the food out of his hand once again. "I said, I'm NOT hungry." She said with her arms crossed her chest.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah said she was not hungry either and gave him the cold shoulder and turned away from him.

Donnie sighed.  
"You need to eat in order to live or else you will die," he said bluntly as he stroked her soft smooth cheek.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Noelle moved her head away from his hand and still had her arms crossed. "Don't touch me." She said. She kept looking at the brick wall. "I don't care." She said very coldly.

"Fine. I'll just go back and finish reading my book." Leo said as he put the tray on the bed. He went to his chair to finish reading his book.

It's getting late here. I'm heading to bed and I'll talk to you tomorrow.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok night   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ar-are you gonna keep on having your way with me? Why? For what purpose?" Hannah said asking him.  
"Wait do you wanna get me pregnant with your children? Why not some other girl?" Hannah asked.

Donnie sighed. He growled and he sunk his fangs into her neck. Aside from drinking her blood he was turning her into a vampire.  
Today at 8:59 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Morning 

Leo put his book down as he walked up to her. He grazing his white glove cover fingers on her lips. “You’re the only woman for me to carry my children and to be my queen.” He said.

“N-no! Stop it! Please, I’ll be good.” Noelle said. She had tears streaming down her cheeks.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"B-but I do not any of this! Please Leo let me go! I will tell no one about you!" Hannah said as she cried out and sobbed again.

Donnie sighed then stopped. He retracted his fangs not turning her into a vampire. He kissed her cheek.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“I’m afraid that’s not the case. You are staying here. This is your new home.” Leo said.

“Leave me alone. Don’t touch me.” Noelle said as she was crying some more. 

I’ll be right back. I have to take a shower.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah just continued to sob and cry as she looked away from him. What if she had to go potty or take a shower?

Donnie was gonna try to feed her again and if she did not obey he would turn her into a vampire.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Everything ok?   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Everything’s okay.

Leo went back to read his book in his favourite chair. He had an darkly grin on his face.

Noelle cried into a small pillow while curled up into a ball. She didn’t want anything at the moment.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“What if I have to go to the bathroom or take a shower Leo? You can’t keep chained up as a prisoner!” Hannah said sobbing.

Donnie took the food into his mouth and he kissed her making her swallowing her food. If she didn’t he would turn her into a vampire.

Leo closed his book as he walked up to her and got into her face. “You will, beautiful. Once my brother breaks his prey. But first, eat up.” He said as he put his glove-covered hand on her cheek.

Noelle moans softly as she swallowed the food that he had in his mouth. “I told you that I want to be alone.” She said.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah’s lips quivered as she looked away from him.  
“You dot even love me. No one ever has. Everyone just that I was some immortal witch or freak. Plus I can’t eat because of these chains. Just feed me,” she said sighing sadly.

Donnie said no he wasn’t going to leave her alone ever as he put more food into her mouth and told her to swallow or else he’d hypnotize her again. He grinned at he kissed her cheek.

Noelle held her stomach as she stood up to turn off the water. She dried herself. She walked towards the mirror. She lean against the counter with her hands over her eyes. "I can't be pregnant. This has to be a mistake." She said.

Leo kept reading until he heard the shower turn off. He waited until she knocked on the door to let her out.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah once she fully dried herself off knocked on the door to be let out. She sighed this was gonna be her life from now on.

Donnie growled and tore open the bathroom door pushing past Hannah and he grabbed Noelle.  
“I said 10 minutes and 10 minutes only. It’s been more than that!”

Noelle was scared of the tone that he was using. She look back at the other girl. She had her across her stomach by protecting her. "I-I'm sorry." She said/mumbled. 

Leo look at his brother and Noelle as he shook his head while closing his book in his glove-covered hand. He saw his little pet. "Ready to go? Back to our bed, my little pet?" He asked.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah nodded and obeyed. She just looked back at her and said I’m sorry and followed him back to his bedroom. While she wasn’t under his control it’d be best in her interest to just listen to him.

Donnie threw her over his shoulder and he carried her back to his room and he gently set her down on his bed and he stroked her cheek.

Noelle put her arms across her stomach as she scooted away from him. She had tears in her eyes that were threaten to fall down. 

"Don't worry, my little pet. She'll be okay." Leo said as he put her in his arm around her shoulders. They went back to his bedroom. He let her in first.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“I’m pregnant with your bloodsucking offspring Leo,” Hannah said him looking away from him and tried to cover up her clean naked body.

Donnie said it was going to all be ok as long as she listened to him and obeyed him. He brought her into his arms and he kissed her softly on her lips.

Noelle look away from him. She had her arms protecting her stomach. She was mumbling something under her breath that sounded like, 'pregnant' or 'offspring'.

Leo locked the door. He went over to the bed as he sat down next to her and then brushed her hair away from her face. "It's going to be okay. You'll be an amazing mother and a terrific queen." He said as he put his hand on her stomach.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“B-but you don’t love me. All of this was thanks to you forcing me raping me and you just wanted me for my body. You don’t even know me or care about me at all!” Hannah said crying into her hands.

Donnie’s masked eyes lit up at this and he picked her up and swung her around happily then set her down on his lap rubbing her stomach and chirred happily.

Noelle whimpered as she trying to get out of his arms. "Y-you don't love me. You force me to have sex with you. You don't know anything about me." She said. 

"Yes, I do love you. I've been watching you at your job. I care about you more than those other people do. Do they let you have any free time to yourself? Do they let swim in the pool after hours?" Leo said as he used his finger to lift her head.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah now was forced to look into his eyes but she blushed beet red for once and she said no and shook her head hating to think he was right. She covered her hands over her chest.

“Not true baby. I am so very much in love with you. I’ve been watching you for quite some time yearning for you to be mine. I’m sorry for everything I did to you.”

Leo kept kissing her while holding her hands. He laid her down on the bed while kissing her. He didn't want to give her up.

Noelle closed her eyes as she turn her head away from him. She dug her fingernails into her forearm to leave a mark. She didn't want to tell him about her life, her job and her boss was treating her, her past and her wealthy family.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb in an hour   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah entwined and squeezed her naked fingers against his gloved ones and moaned and mewled softly into the kiss arching her back and shuddering.

Donnie frowned and pouted getting upset as he wanted her to open up to him and he wanted her to get to know him better as well. He stroked her cheek.

Leo kept kissing her while his glove-covered hand was rubbing her stomach. He pulled away from their kisses. "You'll be an excellent mother." He said.

Noelle did a sniffle while rubbing her eyes. She explain everything about her life to him while her voice is still shaking.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"B-but I do not want kids right now," Hannah said whimpering as she shivered and shuddered in delight.

Donnie listened to her intently and he nodded his head at some things she said to him. He hugged her tightly to him saying it was all going to be ok. He would protect her. He said he loves her so much.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Everything's going to be okay, my love." Leo said. He kept rubbing her stomach very gently and carefully. "I bet we'll get a beautiful girl just like you." He said.

Noelle put her arms over her stomach. "I can't have kids right now. My mother was right that I'm too immature and irresponsible." She said.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah just whimpered and moaned out as an answer loving the feeling of his gloved hand rubbing on her stomach and wanted more.

Donnie said no that she would be a wonderful fantastic mother and that he wanted to be with her forever. He would take such great care of them.

Leo undo his shirt and tie by throwing them onto the floor. He undo his pants pulling them down to his ankles and toss them towards his shirt and tie. He kept the gloves on. "Come and suck my dick, my love." He said.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah shook her head no. She didn’t like that. She wanted him to do her not the other way around. She scooter away from him looking away and pouted.

“Will you stay with me and start a family with me my darling. Please?” Donnie purred and asked her kissing and nuzzling her stomach gently and softly.

"What's wrong, my love?" Leo asked her as he laid down next to her. He put his gloved hand on her cheek to make her look at him.

Noelle look away from him as she got up and walked away from him with her back to him and her arms protecting her stomach. "I-I-I don't know. I'm scared." She said.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“I don’t like blowjobs Leo. You made me literally do it last night but I freakin hate that. I want you to do me please honey?” Hannah said as she gazed into his eyes.

“I will be there for you and with you every step of the way. Hell I won’t even force you to turn into a vampire if you wanna remain human,” Donnie said to her getting up and hugging her rocking her back and forth.

"What's wrong, my love?" Leo asked her as he laid down next to her. He put his gloved hand on her cheek to make her look at him.

Noelle look away from him as she got up and walked away from him with her back to him and her arms protecting her stomach. "I-I-I don't know. I'm scared." She said.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“I don’t like blowjobs Leo. You made me literally do it last night but I freakin hate that. I want you to do me please honey?” Hannah said as she gazed into his eyes.

“I will be there for you and with you every step of the way. Hell I won’t even force you to turn into a vampire if you wanna remain human,” Donnie said to her getting up and hugging her rocking her back and forth.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo nodded as he moved the covers off her and their unborn baby. He stick his dick inside of her. He tried so hard not to hurt her pregnant stomach and their unborn baby.

"Do you promise?" Noelle asked without looking at him. She wanted to please him and carry his child...but she's scared.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah just smiled up at him and stroked his cheek.  
"Its ok sweetie. Our baby is fine. Fuck me rough and hard ok?"

Donnie nodded and he kissed her all over her face with full of meaning and sincerity and love too as he stroked her cheek.

Leo nodded as he began to pound hard and rough his cock inside of her while clinging onto the sheets by her head.

Noelle put her hand on his gloved hand as her forehead touched his. She put her hand on her stomach. It was her dream to start a family with someone who loves her back. She had tears streaming down her face.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back sorry   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah moaned out as she scratched his shoulders gripping onto them as arched her back as well shuddering in delight.

Donnie wiped away her tears with his gloved hand and he hugged her and even kissed her forehead pressing his against hers and nuzzled her softly.

Leo kept pounding hard and rough inside of her nonstop while groaning and clinging onto the sheets by her head.

Noelle look up at him as she kissed him on his lips while her arms around her pregnant belly. "I stay with you." She said very quietly.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah moaned out and she even mewled out loudly too as well as she arched her back digging her heels into his bed.

Donnie nodded snuggling against her and he beamed at her so happy and lovingly looked at her as he cooed to their baby.

Leo kept pounding his dick deeper and harder inside of her while groaning and clinging onto the sheets nonstop. He kept going at it until he climaxed in her.

Noelle look at her stomach and him cooing at their baby. She grabbed his hand.


End file.
